TRAPPED!: A Halloween tale II
by JMS135
Summary: Last year six unfortunates have taken on the tower, this year history will repeat itself.


**TRAPPED: A Halloween tale II.**

 _This is not a fairy tale_

 _Or is it._

The Caretaker was searching through his draws to find something, he looked to see the audience.

" Oh, you lot again, I'm just finding a horror movie, it's Halloween again, last year we had six unfortunates take on the tower, now we have six new unfortunates and some new challenges too, now these unfortunates were supposed to be here on Christmas last year, but they buggered off, so we found them again, and we thought we do a Halloween tradition, ah here's the movie i'm looking for, a very scary one too, this one kept me up for months", said the Caretaker, he showed the movie, 'The Sound of Music'.

" And also here they are, the unfortunates", said the Caretaker, he then turned the wheel up and the cage with the unfortunates in it began to rise.

" Let's see who we have, this batch are from Birmingham", said the Caretaker.

 **Natalie: Her costume was a witch.**

 **Drake: His costume was a cowboy.**

 **Jennifer: Her costume was a zombie.**

 **Owen: His costume was a vampire.**

 **Kaitlin: Her costume was a skeleton.**

 **Wayne: His costume was a transformer, Optimus prime.**

The cage was up the top and the six unfortunates entered the top floor.

" This here is my watch tank, from here I can see everything that goes on in the tower, six unfortunates get imprisoned at the top, they must work as a team to pass the challenges and escape each floor, but one of them can't be trusted, on each floor a new saboteur is chosen, the voice speaks to them using the whisper clip, and helps to make sure the team fail, only one will escape with the key of freedom and the rest will remain trapped", said the Caretaker.

" However last year we had a surprise, last year two unfortunates James and Emma escaped, now this year the surprise is still happening but the new unfortunates don't know that", said the Caretaker.

 **"FLOOR SIX, Alien credits", Shouted the Voice.**

" That floor has a shipwreck, and I don't mean a ship from the sea", said the Caretaker.

 _A ship has crashed in the tower, the room has alien eggs, and the room is filled with lasers, what the unfortunates must do is grab and egg, bring is from one side of the room to the other, without touching the lasers, they will then place the eggs in a machine that will give them credits, every white egg is worth 5 credits, every green egg is worth 10 credits, every purple egg with worth 20 credits, they will need to their eyes open and they will find a gold egg worth 50 credits, they will need to watch out though, if they drop and egg it won't count, and if someone touches the lasers, 15 credits will be deducted from their score, by the end of 90 seconds they have a total of 100 credits or more after deductions to pass._

" So, a new year a new challenge, who can't be trusted, it's time to pick the first saboteur of the day", said the Caretaker.

* * *

Unfortunates Natalie, Drake, Jennifer, Owen, Kaitlin and Wayne lined up at the left side of the room where the box is filled with eggs, the right side of the room has the machine with the credits, between each side are the lasers.

 **" Owen", Whispered the voice, " Do not react you are the saboteur and you are the only one who can hear my voice, it is your job to make sure your team fail this challenge, you must make sure the team don't get 100 credits by then end of 90 seconds, there are 7 whites eggs, 5 green eggs, 3 purple eggs and 1 gold egg, when no one is looking touch the lasers, that will deduct 15 credits from their score, I will continue to guide you through your whisper clip".**

* * *

" I like this part the best, I know who the saboteur is and so do you, but the others have no idea, can Owen make the others lose so he can win", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 **" Unfortunates, this is Alien Credits, to pass, you must get 100 credits or more by the end of 90 seconds, let the challenge begin, NOW", shouted the voice.**

Each unfortunate picked up an egg from the boxes, Natalie grabbed a white egg, Drake grabbed a green egg, Jenny also got a green egg, Owen grabbed a purple egg, Kaitlin grabbed a white egg and Wayne grabbed the gold egg, they then got into the laser maze.

 **Okay Owen, once you all place your first eggs in that will be 100 points already, you could slow them down, there are so many lasers it would only take about 30 seconds to get across, plus they do need to get back**

Natalie got across placed the white egg in and got 5 credits.

Drake place his green egg in once he was across earning 10 credits, making it a total of 15.

Jenny sadly dropped her egg, luckily she didn't touch the lasers.

 **Jenny better look guilty, now the time might think it's her.**

Natalie made it back to get another egg, it was green.

Owen got across and placed his Purple egg in the machine and earned 20 credits, making it a total of 35.

 **" SIXTY SECONDS", shouted the voice.**

 **Good job Owen, blend in with the team, remember you must touch the laser some time, it won't take long for them to reach 100.**

Drake made it back and grabbed a White egg.

Kaitlin made it through and placed her white egg in the machine earning 5 credits making it a total of 40, Jenny made it back and grabbed a white egg, and began hoping she doesn't drop another one.

Wayne made it across and placed the gold egg in, earning 50 credits, making it a total of 90.

 **Okay Owen, you must touch the lasers soon.**

Owen made it back and grabbed a green egg, Natalie dropped her green egg and went back.

 **Another egg dropped, but you still aren't safe.**

Kaitlin made it back and grabbed a white egg.

Drake made it across and place his white egg in the machine earning 5 points making it a total of 95.

 **" THIRTY SECONDS", shouted the voice.**

 **Not long now Owen, and they are close to finishing.**

Wayne made it back and grabbed a white egg, and Jenny with her white egg made it across and earned 5 credits making it a total of 100.

 **Don't panic Owen, no pressure, touch the laser and it will be okay.**

Owen touched the lasers, deducting 15 points making it 85, he placed his green egg in making it 95.

 **Go again, and you will be further.**

Kaitlin dropped her white egg and went back.

 **" TEN SECONDS", said the voice.**

 **They're going to pass Wayne's egg decides everything.**

Wayne placed his egg in getting 100 points, but Owen touched the lasers losing 15 points, making it a total of 85.

 **You've done it, now hope they didn't spot you.**

 **" UNFORTUNATES, YOU'RE TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE FAILED MISERABLY", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" Looks like the team failed, but did the saboteur get caught", said the Caretaker.

* * *

Natalie, Drake, Jennifer, Owen, Kaitlin and Wayne lined up again.

 **" You must now vote for who you think the saboteur was and why, Natalie, who do you think the saboteur was", said the voice.**

" I think the saboteur was Jenny because I saw her drop an egg", said Natalie.

 **" Drake".**

" I think it was Owen, because I saw him touch the lasers", said Drake.

 **" Jennifer".**

" I think the saboteur was also Owen, because, when the time was running out I saw him touch the laser", said Jennifer.

 **" Owen".**

" I thought it was Natalie because she was always slow", said Owen.

 **" Kaitlin".**

" I think the saboteur is Jenny, because she dropped an egg", said Kaitlin.

 **" Wayne, who do you think the saboteur was", said the voice.**

" I think the saboteur was Owen, because I saw him touch the lasers", said Wayne.

 **" You have voted for Owen, I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact...Owen", said the voice.**

Most of the other unfortunates weren't surprised.

 **" Owen, although you sabotaged the challenge, you were detected, therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor", said the voice.**

* * *

" Thumbs up for making the team fail, but thumbs down for getting caught", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The trapdoor opened, Natalie, Drake, Jennifer, Kaitlin and Wayne jumped down, and the trapdoor closed leaving Owen in the room.

 **" Owen, why do you think the others voted for you", said the voice.**

" Because most of them saw me touching the lasers", said Owen.

 **" How do you feel about being trapped", said the voice.**

" Scared, because these Alien eggs might hatch any moment", said Owen.

 **" Poor unfortunate Owen, YOU'RE TRAPPED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

The Caretaker looked at Owen from the window of the sixth floor.

" Every floor we trap one more, Owen tried to get himself out of trouble framing most likely Jennifer, but the jokes on him", he said.

 **"FLOOR FIVE, The cemetery", shouted the voice**

"They better hope they win this challenge, otherwise their soul might be on the line".

 _In this cemetery are souls that are really dead, to pass this challenge the unfortunates must stack the candles on the stands around the room, if they do the candles will light up, once that happens they must hide in the coffins, while four of them are waiting inside, one of them will come out and remove the candles which will cause the light to go out, then the grim reaper will come to claim some souls, they must have the grim reaper away from them and have all the candle in place before the time is up._

"Remember, one of them can't be trusted, but who is it", said the Caretaker.

* * *

Natalie, Drake, Jennifer, Kaitlin and Wayne lined up in front of the coffins.

 **" Jennifer", whispered the voice, " Do not react, you are the saboteur, it is your job to make sure your team fail this challenge, once all the candles are stacked, get in to a coffin but do not stay there, while the others are hiding, come out and remove the candles, but be careful, as soon as you remove the first a candle you will have 5 seconds, you will have 5 seconds to get back into your coffin before the grim reaper appears, I will guide you through your whisper clip".**

* * *

"Jennifer is the next saboteur, what are the odds of that happening, well 1/5, it's math", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 **" Unfortunates, this is the cemetery, to pass you must have all the candles stacked by the end of 2 minutes, let the challenge begin, NOW", shouted the voice.**

The five unfortunates then grabbed some candles and placed them on the stands.

 **" Okay Jenny, just blend in with the team".**

There are 12 candles, the girls each grabbed two, the boys each grabbed three, soon all the candles were in place.

 **" Excellent, now get in your coffin and don't come out until I say so".**

The five unfortunates got into their coffins and closed the door, and waited until they hear a bell, that will signal that the reaper is here.

 **" Okay, out you come".**

Jennifer got out of her coffin, she took off the first three candles she saw.

 **" Quick get back in".**

Jennifer got back in her coffin.

 **" Okay Jenny, three is good, but next time go for the candles that are further from you".**

A bell then rung and the grim reaper appeared, the unfortunates got out, they spotted the candles, pick them up and placed them back on the stands, they then got back in and the reaper vanished.

 **" Okay out you come, see if you frame one of your friends".**

Jennifer got out, approached the candles in front of Drake and Natalie, and removed four.

 **" Nicely done, you removed more than last time, and you're framing Natalie".**

Jennifer got back in, the bell rung again, the unfortunates got out and placed the candles back.

 **" Maybe remove the candles in different places, they are working well as a team".**

Jennifer got out, she then removed a candle in front of Natalie's coffin, and one in front of Wayne's.

 **" SIXTY SECONDS", shouted the voice.**

Jennifer got back into her coffin, once the bell rung again, the five got out.

 **" Excellent work, lets hope that confused them".**

It may have wasted some time but they got the candles in place again, and the reaper vanished, the five got back in their coffin.

 **" I bet you can't get them all off in one go".**

Jennifer got out again, crept quietly to the candle in front of Kaitlin's coffin, removed it and went back in.

 **" One candle isn't enough, you need to do more to be more than 100% sure they fail".**

The five got out, once the reaper appeared.

 **" THIRTY SECONDS", Shouted the voice.**

 **" Not long now".**

Wayne found the candle and place it back on the stand, the team went back to their coffins.

 **" Okay Jenny, this might be your last chance, make it count".**

Jennifer got out and remove three candles in front of Drake's, her's and Kaitlin's coffin.

 **" Okay you better hope they don't get them back in time".**

The five got out, as well as the reaper when it rings it's bell once more.

 **" TEN SECONDS", shouted the voice.**

They grabbed the candles and placed them back in, they got back in the coffin with just three seconds left.

 **" Quick, get out and grab the candle beside you".**

Jennifer got out and grabbed the candle in front of her.

 **" Quick get back in".**

She reached the coffin but the time was up, she wasn't in on time and the others got out.

 **" You better hope they think you got out early".**

 **" YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE FAILED, MISERABLY", Shouted the voice.**

* * *

" Well that went really well, but I don't think the saboteur would have gotten away with it, did they spot Jennifer", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The five lined up again.

 **" You must now vote for who you think the saboteur was and why, Drake, who do you think the saboteur was", said the voice.**

" I think the saboteur was Jenny, because I saw her still out of her coffin at the end trying to get back in", said Drake.

 **" Jennifer".**

" I think it was Drake, because I keep hearing his footsteps", said Jennifer.

 **" Kaitlin".**

" I think the saboteur was Wayne because he was always the last one out", said Kaitlin.

 **" Wayne".**

" I thought it was Drake, because it sounded like his footsteps, and every time the saboteur went in and out it sounded like it was from his coffin", said Wayne.

 **" Natalie, who do you think the saboteur was".**

" I think the saboteur was Drake, because the candles in front of him were always removed", said Natalie.

 **" You have voted for Drake, I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... Jennifer".**

Everyone was shocked, including Drake as he was the only one to spot the saboteur.

 **" Drake, you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor", said the voice.**

* * *

" How unlucky", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The trapdoor opened, Natalie, Jennifer, Kaitlin and Wayne jumped in, the trapdoor then closed leaving Drake in the room.

 **" Drake, why did you think the others voted for you", said the voice.**

" Because somehow Jenny managed to make her footsteps sound like mine", said Drake.

 **" How do you feel about being trapped", said the voice.**

" Upset because I was the only one to spot the saboteur and the others except for Kaitlin accused me", said Drake.

 **" Poor unfortunate Drake, YOU'RE TRAPPED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" Well Jennifer got herself lucky", said the Caretaker as he watched Drake from the window " So now thanks to her luck, Drake ended up trapped, and also with his soul on the line".

 **" FLOOR FOUR, The mummy's tomb", shouted the voice.**

" Wouldn't want to go in that tomb, that room has been a temple to praise king Deppart", said the Caretaker.

 _In this room they are in a tomb in the coffin is a mummy named king Deppart and inside is his treasure, between him and the unfortunates are booby trapped tiles, what the team must do is make it past one side of the room to the other without setting off the booby traps, if they can claim the treasure then they will pass, but if they wake up the mummy then they will fail._

" Not everyone can be trusted, so it is up next, that's up to the voice to choose", said the Caretaker.

* * *

Natalie, Jennifer, Kaitlin and Wayne lined up in front of the tiles.

 **" Natalie", whispered the voice, " Do not react, you are the saboteur, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, I will tell you which tiles are booby trapped, it will take three traps to wake the king, I will guide you through your whisper clip".**

* * *

" Natalie is not to be trusted, the voice in her whisper clip will help her sabotage the challenge", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 **" Unfortunates, this is the mummy's tomb, to pass you must make it across the room and claim the treasure without waking king Deppart, it will take three safe tiles to be 100% sure to pass, let the challenge begin, NOW", Shouted the voice.**

The four stood in front of the first two tiles, one had a symbol of a Snake and the other had a symbol of a Scorpion.

 **" Natalie, the tile with the scorpion is booby trapped".**

" We should start with the Snake", said Natalie.

" No I think the Scorpion", said Jennifer.

 **" Agree with Jennifer".**

" I think we should go for the Scorpion too", said Kaitlin.

" Maybe we should do the snake", said Wayne.

" I guess we can agree on scorpion", said Natalie.

 **"Excellent work Natalie".**

The four stood on the tile with the Scorpion, then a gong was sound, the gong indicates that a booby trap was set off.

The next two tiles has a symbol of a Spider and a Crocodile.

 **" The symbol of the spider is booby trapped, say what the others say first".**

" Do you guys think maybe the Crocodile", said Jennifer.

" No I think the Spider", said Kaitlin.

 **" Agree with Kaitlin, make the thing look like it was her decision".**

" We could go for Spider", said Wayne.

" I think the Crocodile", said Natalie.

" Let's go for the spider then", said Jennifer.

 **" The team are choosing the wrong ones for you, don't forget to act disappointed".**

The four stepped on the tile with the spider and another gong sounded, they looked shocked, one more and it's over.

The next two tiles has a symbol of a Vulture and a Rat.

 **" The tile with the rat is booby trapped, lead them to it and you've won".**

" I think we should go for the Vulture", said Kaitlin.

" Yeah, the Vulture looks fine", said Wayne.

 **" You only need one more, perhaps you can let them have this one, maybe earn their trust".**

" Sure let's go for it", said Natalie.

" Vulture it is", said Jennifer.

 **" Good move Natalie, I am sure they will trust you, remember to look pleased".**

They stood on the Vulture and nothing happened, they cheered, two more to go and they have passed.

The next two tiles has a Wolf and a Piranha

 **" Natalie, the booby trapped tile is the one with the Wolf on it".**

" I think the Piranha", said Wayne.

" Sure, let's go for it", said Natalie.

 **" What are you doing, you already got their trust".**

" I think we should do the Wolf", said Jennifer.

" Let's go for the Piranha", said Kaitlin.

The four stood on the tile with the Piranha and nothing happened.

 **" Okay, this is your last chance, you need to get it wrong or you're trapped".**

The last two tiles also next to the coffin with the king and the treasure is the Dragon and the Bear.

 **" The last booby trap is one the dragon, lead them to it or you're not going anywhere".**

" I think we should do the Dragon", said Natalie.

" Maybe the bear", said Jennifer.

" I think we should do the bear too", said Kaitlin.

 **" Oh no, they might be on to you".**

" We could do the Dragon", said Wayne.

" Let's go for the Dragon", said Natalie.

 **" Okay that sounded pretty obvious, you better hope they don't suspect you".**

They hopped onto the Dragon tile, the gong sounded the third time and the mummy rose, the four ran back to where they started.

 **" YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE FAILED, MISERABLY", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" I think the saboteur did a good job there, but was it enough to get out", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The four lined up again.

 **" Unfortunates, you have failed miserably, therefore the saboteur has succeeded, but have they remained undetected, Kaitlin, who do you think the saboteur was", said the voice.**

" I think the saboteur was Wayne, because he kept on agreeing and disagreeing", said Kaitlin.

 **" Wayne".**

" I think Jennifer was the saboteur, because most of the decisions she made were the wrong ones", said Wayne.

 **" Natalie".**

" I also think the saboteur was Jennifer, because the first one was her decision and it was wrong", said Natalie.

 **" Jennifer, who do you think the saboteur was and why", said the voice.**

" I think the Saboteur was Natalie, because in the last tile she looked suspicious", said Jennifer.

 **" You have voted for Jennifer, I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... Natalie".**

The others were half surprised, half not surprised.

 **" Jennifer, you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor", said the voice.**

* * *

" Give her one thumb up for sabotaging the game, and another for getting away with it", said the caretaker, holding two thumbs up.

* * *

The trapdoor opened, Natalie, Kaitlin and Wayne jumped down the hole, the trapdoor closed leaving Jennifer in the room.

 **" Jennifer, why do you think the others voted for you", said the voice.**

" Because I kept making a few wrong decisions", said Jennifer.

 **" How do you feel about being trapped", said the voice.**

" Scared because and am stuck with that guy", said Natalie pointing at King Deppart who was struggling to remove the bandages.

 **" Poor unfortunate Jennifer, YOUR TRAPPED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

The Caretaker continued to watch Jennifer from the window.

" Looks like Jennifer got herself wrapped up in trouble", said the Caretaker.

 **"FLOOR THREE, The dark forest", shouted the voice.**

" Ooh, the dark forest, a place where you won't last one night alone, rumors say the moon howler is there", said the Caretaker.

 _The remaining few find themselves in a forest with spooky trees, some are alive, others contain crystals, what the team must do place their hands in the trees and find three crystals, if they find three trees that are alive then they will fail._

" We're done to three, two can leave that room, but one must stay, it's time to pick the last saboteur of the day", said the Caretaker.

* * *

Natalie, Kaitlin and Wayne lined up inside the forest on the third floor.

 **" Wayne", whispered the voice, "do not react, you are the saboteur, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, you can do this by leading your team to the bad trees, all the bad trees are smiling, you must lead your team to them, I will guide you through your whisper clip".**

* * *

" So the next saboteur is Wayne, if he fails at this he will be trapped and the journey in the tower will continue with Natalie and Kaitlin", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 **" Unfortunates, this is the dark forest, to pass you must get three crystals, let the challenge begin, NOW", shouted the voice.**

The three looked at the trees, there are sixteen, and they are different in any way.

 **" Remember Wayne, smiling trees are bad".**

" I think we should start with this one", said Natalie point at the tree next to her.

 **" Agree with Natalie, that tree is smiling".**

" Sure, let's go for it", said Wayne.

Natalie place her hand in the hole in the mouth, then the tree started moving, Natalie got her hand out one wrong.

 **" Okay, that's one to you".**

" Let's go for that one", said Kaitlin, pointing at a tree near the window.

" Okay", said Natalie.

 **" That's not smiling, let them have this one, but next time convince them".**

Kaitlin place her hand in the mouth, pulled it out holding a blue crystal.

" How about that one", said Wayne pointing at a tree in the opposite direction.

 **" What are you doing, that one is also not smiling, you already earned their trust".**

Wayne placed his hands in the mouth, pulled it out holding a white crystal.

 **" You are playing a dangerous game, the next one better be wrong or you're trapped".**

" How about that one", said Natalie, pointing at a tree in the middle.

 **" That one is also not smiling, don't let them go for it, or they'll pass".**

But it was too late, Natalie placed her hand in the mouth of the tree and out came a crystal.

 **" YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE PASSED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" They have passed, I can't watch, actually I can", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The three lined up again.

 **" You have passed, therefore the saboteur is automatically locked up in the room, but before I reveal the unlucky unfortunate who do you think the saboteur was, Wayne, who do you think the saboteur was", said the voice.**

" I think the Saboteur was Kaitlin because she was the most quiet", said Wayne.

 **" Natalie".**

" I think the saboteur was Wayne, because he looked a bit disappointed when we passed", said Natalie.

 **" Kaitlin, who do you think the saboteur was".**

" I think the saboteur was Natalie because in the first round we got it wrong, and she chose that tree", said Kaitlin.

 **" You have voted for Natalie, Kaitlin and Wayne, however you have passed the challenge so the saboteur is still locked in the room, and I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... Wayne", said the voice.**

Kaitlin was surprised.

 **" Wayne you have failed to sabotage the challenge, you will not be leaving this room, Natalie and Kaitlin will go head to head in the fight for freedom", said the voice.**

* * *

" Give me a T, give me an R, give me an A, give me a P, give me a P, give me an E, give me a D, what does that spell, TRAPPED", chanted the Caretaker.

* * *

The trapdoor opened, both Natalie and Kaitlin jumped down in it, the trapdoor closed leaving Wayne in the room.

 **" Wayne, why do you think you failed as the saboteur", said the voice.**

" I think it's because I wasn't able to convince them hard enough", said Wayne.

 **" How do you feel about being trapped", said the voice.**

" The place may be scary, but I am fine with it, because I was close enough to reaching the bottom", said Wayne.

 **" Poor unfortunate Wayne, YOU'RE TRAPPED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" Things didn't go quiet well for Wayne", said the Caretaker watching Wayne from the window, "Last year we had a draw between three unfortunates on that floor, but this time, they didn't draw straws".

 **"FLOOR TWO, one way out, and there can only be one winner", shouted the voice.**

" It's the fight for freedom", said the Caretaker

 _What the remaining two unfortunates must do now in the final challenge is fight for their freedom, they must answer questions about their time in the tower, the winner escapes and the loser will be trapped._

" Now the two remaining unfortunates Natalie and Kaitlin still have no idea they both have an opportunity to leave together, they'll know soon enough", said the Caretaker.

* * *

Both Natalie and Kaitlin are chained to the wall face to face with the key floating.

 **" Unfortunates, this is your fight for freedom, I will ask you questions about your time in the tower, get it right and you take one step closer to the key, get it wrong, your opponent takes the step, it take four step to get to the key", said the voice.**

 **" Natalie, your first question, who collected the golden alien egg in Alien credits", said the voice.**

" Drake", answered Natalie.

 **" Incorrect Wayne, Kaitlin take Natalie's step towards the key", said the voice.**

Kaitlin stepped forward.

 **" Kaitlin, your first question, how many credits did you get at the end of the first challenge", said the voice.**

" 85", answered Kaitlin.

 **" Correct, take a step forward", said the voice.**

Kaitlin did so, now she needs two more to win.

 **" Natalie, what was the name of the mummy in the mummy's tomb", said the voice.**

Natalie hesitated, and couldn't find the right answer.

 **" Time up, it was King Deppart, Kaitlin take Natalie's step towards the key", said the voice.**

Kaitlin walked forward, she is so close to getting the key.

 **" Kaitlin, the key is within your grasp, answer this question correctly you will win, get it wrong and Natalie will still have a chance, who got trapped with the mummy", said the voice.**

" Drake", said Kaitlin.

 **" Incorrect, it was Jennifer, lucky Natalie take Kaitlin's step to the key", said the voice.**

Natalie did so.

 **" Natalie, Kaitlin is just one step closer to winning, answer this question incorrectly you will be trapped, what were you hiding in on floor five", said the voice.**

" Cupboards", said Natalie.

 **" Incorrect, coffins, congratulations Kaitlin you have won the key of freedom, Natalie I would announce you are trapped, however when you have entered the tower I said there was going to be a surprise for those who enter this floor, the surprise is I might let you both go", said the voice.**

Natalie and Kaitlin are surprised.

 **" Natalie, even though Kaitlin is the first place winner and you are the runner up, you have a chance to escape the tower with her, you are three steps to the trapdoor, three questions, answer them all correctly you will join Kaitlin to freedom, answer one wrong then you're trapped, are you ready", said the voice.**

" Yes", said Natalie.

 **" Alright, first question, how many seconds was it in the second challenge", said the voice.**

" 120", said Natalie.

 **" Correct, 120 aka 2 minutes, I was hoping this question would fool you, take a step, two more questions to freedom, how many trees are there in the dark forest", said the voice.**

" Sixteen", said Natalie.

 **" Correct, take a step, I have one last question, get it right you will join Kaitlin to freedom, get it wrong and you're trapped, who was the saboteur in the dark forest", said the voice.**

" Wayne", said Natalie.

 **" Correct, congratulations Natalie, both you and Kaitlin will be leaving, take the key and leave the tower before I change my mind", said the voice.**

Kaitlin grabbed the key and hoped down the trapdoor, Natalie followed, the trapdoor then closed, and the room is empty.

* * *

At the bottom floor the door opened, Kaitlin slid out from the slide, then Natalie came out, they got up and hugged each other.

" We're free", said Kaitlin.

" See ya later", shouted Natalie to the others in the tower, the two then made their way to the boat.

* * *

" Well look at that, both Natalie and Kaitlin are free, I was hoping I trapped both of them, that opportunity happened last year, so for two years we have four unfortunates escaped, James, Emma, Kaitlin and Natalie, well better get on with the movie, they don't call it Halloween for nothing, and another batch of unfortunates will be on their way next year, until then you better get lost, you wouldn't want to be trapped", said the Caretaker.

 **The end.**


End file.
